Crossed the line
by Sweetheart91597
Summary: Douglas crossed the line, now he has to fix things between him and Chase. Or is there already too much damage? Spoilers for 'Spider Island' I do not own Lab Rats.
1. Realisation

**Author's note: The italic words are Douglas's thoughts.**

That evening, Donald and the students returned from their field trip.  
Douglas was sitting at the cyberdesk and turned around when he heard the hydraloop.  
"Hey guys", he said with a big smile "Did you enjoy your day?"  
"NO!", all of the students yelled.  
Donald rolled his eyes and sat down next to Douglas as the students went their own way.  
"And how did things go around here?", Donald asked "No monsters unleached? None of the kids died?"  
Douglas gulped: "Why would you ask that?"  
Now Donald grew suspicious: "Douglas, is there something you want to tell me?"  
"Something I WANT to tell you? Nope!"  
"If you did something to the kids, I'm gonna-"

Bree walked in and quickly interrupted the conversation: "Hey mister Davenport! You're back!"  
"Yes, I am!", Donald answered with a smile "Did you miss me?"  
Bree thought for a moment: "Nah, not really. But I did enjoy my day of!"  
"Now, why don't you tell me all about it in the cafeteria?", Donald replied while he stood up and led Bree in the right direction.  
Douglas, kind of bored now that he was once again left alone, decided to find Adam and Chase.  
He had really enjoyed working with Chase that morning, even though the result wasn't what he had expected.  
He shrugged and walked around the academy, searching for his 2 sons.

When he entered the mentor quarters and didn't see anyone, he turned around again and wanted to leave. At that moment, he heard voices coming from their terrace. Voices which sounded oddly like Adam and Chase.  
He approached them, but stopped when he heard his name entering the conversation.  
"Why do you care so much?", Adam asked "I say things like that all the time and you don't mind!"  
"I do mind!", Chase defended "but I'm just so used to it that it doesn't really hurt anymore. But when Douglas did it… It DID hurt."  
Douglas frowned. _What have I said that hurt Chase?_  
"He probably didn't mean it like that", Adam said, obviously trying to make Chase feel better.  
"What other reason could he have had to say something like that?", Chase asked.

"You know, he really SHOULD have saved some of those growth hormones for you…", Adam said after a short silence, sounding gleeful.  
The sound of flesh hitting flesh quickly filled the air, followed by a yelp from Adam.  
"Fine, I get it: sensitive subject", Adam said "Just talk to him. He's our father/crazy uncle. Everything will be fine!"  
"Yeah, you're probably right… Which is strange… Is there still some of that spider poison in your blood?", Chase asked.  
"Probably", Adam answered immediately "But I'll be fine by tomorrow. Now, if you'll excuse me: I'm going to find Bob. I haven't seen him all day and I promised him I'd teach him how to play football."  
"Are you sure that's safe with someone like Bob?", Chase asked.  
"I'm pretty sure it's not!", Adam said chuckling.

Douglas quickly ran out of the room, just in time to hide from Adam.  
After Adam had passed him by, he walked to his own room and sat down on his bed.  
 _So THAT's what Chase is upset about! Okay, maybe that was uncalled for and under the belt…  
_ Suddenly, Douglas got an idea to make this up to Chase.  
He grabbed his computer from his desk and started typing.  
"There!", he said after 2 straight hours of typing "THIS should fix everything… Now I just have to put my plan into action…"

 **Author's note** : **Hi! This idea literally just popped into my head like 10 minutes ago. I always thought that Douglas was a little too rude to Chase, and that I needed some kind of response to that. Plus, I love Douglas and Chase together! ;)  
So since I've never found any fanfic that did this… Here's my shot! ;) **

**By the way: I want to write some Davenport boys fluff (Donald and Douglas together).  
The basic idea is that they have a fight, Donald crosses the line and Douglas leaves/moves out/…  
Donald regrets his words and they work everything out in the end.  
Do you have any ideas/suggestions/… Let me know! I'm terrible at writing fighting scenes (with words and/or action).  
You get the credit for the scene, of course! :)**


	2. Attempt nr 1

After Douglas finished his plan, he grabbed his laptop and ran over to where he and Chase had animated the sea-spider that morning. He hadn't cleaned his equipment yet, so everything was still in the same set-up.  
He put his safety-glasses on and got to work.  
One hour later, Donald walked in and saw his brother poring some blue mysterious substance in a test tube.  
"Whatcha doin'?", he asked, causing Douglas to jump and almost drop the tube.  
"Almost getting a heart-attack, that's for sure!", Douglas replied, setting the tube down in a holder.  
"What's that?", Donald asked as he stood next to his younger brother.  
"This is the solution to a problem that I caused", Douglas said "I can't tell you everything, but I can tell you that it will fix everything... I hope…"

"What did you do this time?", Donald sighed.  
"Well…", Douglas took of his glasses and cleaned them while coming up with an altered version of the truth "I may have told the kids that I used to work with biology when I was younger."  
"So?"  
"Well, I also may have said that I gave some of my experiments growth hormones… And when Chase protested against that… I might have said something that was a bit rude to him…"  
"And what was that?"  
Douglas pulled his shoulders down, expecting a slap: "I said he was just upset because I didn't save any for him…"

Donald's eyes grew big and his mouth fell open: "Douglas! That's not rude, that's just mean!"  
"Yeah, I know. But it was out before I knew it and I couldn't take it back anymore. But this will fix everything!", Douglas said with a grin.  
"And how is that little tube with a mysterious blue glowing substance going to help?", Donald asked, growing a little scared by now.  
"I already told you that I can't tell you", Douglas sighed.  
"If you want to keep your position as head of Research and Development, you'd better tell me right now!", Donald said, crossing his arms.  
Douglas thought about this for a moment, but gave in: "Fine. You know Chase's Spike-glitch?"  
"How could I forget?", Donald replied with a shudder.  
"Well", Douglas continued "I think I've found a way to keep Spike contained… Well, more or less anyway. If this works as I think it will work, it will take a lot more to bring Spike out."  
"And how do I know you're telling the truth or if it will actually work?", Donald asked.  
In response, Douglas handed him his laptop and showed him his plans and calculations.

As Donald scrolled through the document, he occasionally hummed approvingly.  
Finally, he closed the laptop: "Okay, it looks good. But I want to be there when you give this to Chase."  
"Of course you'll be there!", Douglas said, patting his brother's shoulder "I wouldn't dream of changing anything at the kids' bionics without you being around!"  
Donald looked at his brother for a moment before he replied: "You need me to insert it into his bloodstream and you're too scared of the needle to do it yourself?"  
Douglas looked at the floor: "…That too…"

"Fine, I'll do it", Donald said "You go find Chase and bring him to the infirmary. If anything does go wrong, we'll have everything we need close by."  
"Okay, I'll be right back", Douglas said as he ran off to the mentor quarters.  
Once he arrived there, he found Chase sitting on the couch fiddling with his phone.  
"Chase, do you have a moment?", he asked.  
Chase looked up: "Yeah, sure. Actually, I wanted to talk to you too."  
"I don't want to talk to you.", Douglas said.  
Chase frowned: "Oh… Then: why are you here?"  
"I want to show you something.", Douglas said with a grin "I think I've found a solution to your problem."

Chase's confusion grew: "Have I got a problem?"  
"Oh yeah! A big one!"  
Chase just stood there, not really knowing what to do or say.  
"Just come with me and everything will become clear!", Douglas said, motioning for Chase to follow him.  
Chase follow his uncle/biological father to the infirmary.  
When he saw mr. Davenport fiddling with a needle with a blue substance and Douglas motioning for him to sit down on the bed, he grew scared.  
"Okay, I'm not so sure about this…", he said, taking a step backward "What is going on?"  
Mr. Davenport frowned: "Haven't you explained it to him?"  
Now it was Douglas' turn to frown: "Should I have?"  
Mr. Davenport sighed: "Yes! Anyway: Chase, Douglas thinks he found a way to contain Spike. I checked it, I couldn't find any flaws. No matter how hard I looked…"

"So you're going to use a new serum on me that's never been tested before and you hope it will contain my 'evil side'?", Chase asked.  
"Yep, that's about it!", Douglas said with a smile.  
"Why not?", Chase shrugged "I've got nothing better to do anyway…"  
He sat down and rolled up his sleeve.  
Mr. Davenport took the needle and stood next to Chase while Douglas was watching from a small distance.  
"Okay then", mr. Davenport said "Here goes nothing!"

 **Author's note** : **I know 'Spike versus Spikette' came out after this episode, so Douglas' plan didn't completely work. But I like to believe that Chase was already kind of nervous/excited when Bree brought Spike out.  
I know this chapter is short, but I hope an update within the next 2 days will make up for it.  
Anyway, thank you for reading! :D It means a lot to me! :D  
**


	3. Developments

"Okay then", mr. Davenport said "Here goes nothing".  
He took a deep breath and inserted the blue substance in Chase's arm.  
Chase, in return, sucked in a breath and rubbed his arm as soon as the needle was gone.  
"It will take about 30 minutes for the serum to have any effect", Douglas explained, taking a step closer "So just lay back and relax."  
Chase nodded and leaned against the wall.  
"Now, I'm going to the students' bedroom. Spin complained he heard Bob snoring. Which is not possible of course, because all of the capsules are soundproof!", Donald said.  
Douglas put his hand on Donald's shoulder: "Donnie, even I can hear Bob snore. And my bedroom is on the opposite of the island!"

Donald sighed and rolled his eyes, leaving a grinning Chase and Douglas behind.  
"Now…", Chase said "Since we've both got some free time, I really would like to talk to you about-"  
"Sorry, can't talk right now", Douglas interrupted as he looked at his phone "I just got a text from Bree saying she needs my help with teaching her class."  
Chase frowned in response: "You do know she just wants someone as her test dummy to show what she can do with her superspeed, right?"  
"I don't care", Douglas said with a shrug "Everything is better than just sitting here."  
And without saying another word, he left, leaving Chase by himself.  
"Yeah, leave the guy you just inserted with a creepy, probably dangerous substance all by himself", Chase muttered as he took out his phone and found his favourite puzzle app " 'Yes, Douglas, I enjoyed our talk too. I'm glad we got everything worked out!'…"

After ten minutes he sighed, put down his phone and rubbed his eyes: "Why am I getting so tired all of a sudden? I'd better warn Douglas."  
Chase pressed the shortcut to Douglas' phone-number and waited for an answer.  
After only five seconds, Douglas answered: "Hey Chase. Sorry, can't talk. I'm on my way to a meeting with Donnie about Bob's capsule. If we can fix this, it will be an improvement for everybody!"  
"That's great", Chase said, feeling more tired by the second "But I really would like you to-"  
"Chase, I'm gonna go now.", Douglas interrupted once again "The sooner we fix this the better. See you in fifteen minutes!" With that being said, Douglas hung up.

Chase looked at his phone with big eyes: "What is up with him today and interrupting me?!"  
Another yawn escaped his mouth: "I shouldn't fall asleep… Soo tired… Can't stay awake..."  
He took his phone and sent a message to the first person in his contact list: Adam.  
'Get Douglas and Davenport. Not feeling good. Infirmary'

As he pressed 'send', he put his phone down on the cabinet next to him, out of fear he'd drop it.  
After another five minutes, he lost the battle and fell into a dark and restless sleep…

On the other side of the academy, Adam got the message and immediately understood something was wrong, his brother would never write a message with such bad grammar!  
He quickly called mr. Davenport.  
After a couple of times, he picked up his phone: "Adam, I'm in the middle of a meeting with Douglas. Can't it wait for-"  
"No, it can't!", Adam interrupted.  
"What's up?", mr. Davenport asked, tensing up. He knew that worried tone, and hearing it coming from Adam always meant trouble.  
"I got a message from Chase saying I should get you and Douglas to the infirmary, because he wasn't feeling good.", Adam explained while running to the infirmary himself.  
"We're on our way!", Donald replied before hanging up and jumping up from his chair.

"What's wrong?", Douglas asked worriedly.  
"Adam said Chase sent him a message saying he wasn't feeling good.", he explained while fast walking out of the office "We've got to get their now!"  
Now, Douglas jumped up as well and followed his brother.  
"I don't get it", mr. Davenport said as they were jogging through the halls "Why didn't Chase call any of us?"  
Douglas gulped: "Actually, he did call me. But I didn't let him finish because we were about to have a meeting and I didn't think he'd have anything this important to say…."  
"Oh, boy", Donald sighed "I hope it's nothing serious!"

Once they arrived at the infirmary, they saw Adam standing next to Chase's bed and shaking his arm.  
"Come on, dude! It's not funny anymore!", Adam said "Just wake up already!"  
Donald pushed Adam into one of the chairs next to the bed and checked Chase's vital signs.  
Once he had checked his heartbeat and breathing, he turned to Douglas and Adam: "This is bad."  
"How bad?", Douglas asked, fear entering his voice.  
"…I think he might be in some sort of coma…", Donald said, trying to sound as calm as possible.

Adam, who was already sitting down, put his head in his hands and stared into oblivion.  
Douglas was just staring at Chase, paling by the second.  
When Donald saw Douglas' legs trembling, he sprinted over to him and caught him just before he fell to the ground.  
After he had gently lowered Douglas onto the ground and kneeled next to him, he tried to get Douglas' attention.  
"Douglas? Douggie?", mr. Davenport asked, waving a hand in front of his eyes.  
Finally, he got a response: "…This is my fault… I tried to fix something, but I only made it worse… What have I done?!"

 **Author's note: I know, a sad/angsty chapter. But I have kept to my promise to update fast! ;) :)  
Thanks for reading everybody, I really appreciate it!  
R&R! :)**


	4. Attempt nr 2

When Donald saw Douglas' legs trembling, he sprinted over to him and caught him just before he fell to the ground.  
After he had gently lowered Douglas onto the ground and kneeled next to him, he tried to get Douglas' attention.  
"Douglas? Douggie?", mr. Davenport asked, waving a hand in front of his eyes.  
Finally, he got a response: "…This is my fault… I tried to fix something, but I only made it worse… What have I done?!"

Donald motioned Adam to join him next to Douglas before he spoke again: "Douglas, you didn't know this would happen. Neither did I. It's not your fault."  
Douglas didn't respond, instead he was staring at nothing in particular with a fearful look in his eyes and breathing heavily.  
"Come on, Douglas", Donald pleaded "Work with me, here. We've got to help Chase."  
As Douglas was still not reacting to anything Donald said, Donald turned to Adam: "Help me put him in that chair over there."  
Adam nodded and the two of them lifted Doulas to his feet and lead him to the chair.

Once his brother was seated, he sent Adam to find Bree and Leo and tell them what happened.  
As soon as Adam had left, he allowed himself to panic a little as he connected his son to a heart monitor.  
"I don't remember what was in that serum!", he said to himself "How am I supposed to make an antidote?!"  
At that moment, he felt a cold breeze pass by and saw the rest of his kids standing next to him.  
"Adam told us what happened", Leo said, looking at Chase "Is there anything we can do?"  
"Bree, go get Douglas' and my laptop. Both are in my office.", he said, glad he didn't have to leave Chase's side.  
Bree nodded and ran, only to return one second later with the two laptops.  
Mr. Davenport grabbed Douglas' laptop and sighed as he saw he needed a password.

"Douglas, what's your laptop password?", he asked.  
Douglas didn't respond but just stared at him for a second and then continued to look at Chase with the same unreadable look.  
"What's wrong with uncle Douggie?", Bree asked, not completely able to hide all the worry from her voice.  
"Some sort of shock, I guess…", Donald answered "Fine, if he won't tell me, I'll hack into it myself!"  
Two minutes later, he was in and looking through the documents.  
Finally, he found what he was looking for.  
"Guys, I'm gonna try to make the antidote", he said "Leo, you come with me. Adam and Bree, if anything changes to either Chase or Douglas, you come and get me, okay?"  
Adam and Bree nodded as Leo and Donald ran away.

Twenty minutes later they returned, now holding a test tube with an orange liquid.  
Donald quickly poured it into the vial, added the needle and inserted it in Chase's arm.  
"And now?", Adam asked.  
"Now, we wait", Donald said "You can leave if you want. I promise I'll let you know as soon as anything changes."  
Leo and Bree nodded and left, but Adam refused: "I want to stay here."  
Mr. Davenport couldn't help but smile: "So it's the two big brothers watching over the younger brothers, then."  
Adam smiled back: "Yeah, I guess you could say that."

Half an hour passed without any change. Suddenly, Douglas seemed to wake up as he stood up from his chair. He walked over to Chase and put his hand his forehead.  
Donald watched him intensely, ready to jump up if needed.  
Douglas turned around and gave small smile when he saw Adam had fallen asleep on Donald's shoulder: "They're good kids."  
Donald looked at Adam, smiled back and nodded: "Yes… Are you okay?"  
Douglas just shrugged in response and sat down on Chase's bed with a sigh: "All I ever do is hurt the kids… Especially Chase…"  
Donald gently moved Adam's head away from his shoulder without waking him up and walked over to his brother.  
When he looked Douglas in the eye, he was surprised to find them filled with unshed tears.  
He hadn't seen his brother cry since he was twelve years old!

Acting purely on instinct, Donald wrapped Douglas in a tight hug.  
For a second, he felt Douglas tense but he quickly hugged back.  
"Chase is strong, he'll be fine", Donald whispered "And the kids love you. You're family and you'll always be!"  
Douglas pulled back a little, his voice breaking a little: "…I didn't mean for this to happen, Donnie... I really didn't…"  
"I know", Donald said, once again pulling his younger brother back into a hug.  
After a minute or two Douglas pulled back and rubbed his eyes.  
"Better?", Donald asked.  
Douglas nodded with a small smile: "Yeah, thanks…"

At that moment, Chase groaned, effectively waking up Adam.  
"Chase?!", Donald asked "Chase, can you hear me?"  
"Come on, kid, you can do this!", Douglas encouraged him "Just look at us. We're here. Adam's here too."  
Adam took Chase's hand in his own and gently rubbed it, not saying a thing.  
Chase continued to groan as if he was in pain.  
His heart rate started to rise: 60, 70, 85, 100, 110, 120 - until it suddenly dropped….

 **Author's note: And… major cliffhanger! ;)  
I know Douglas was slightly out of character in this chapter, but I really wanted to show his 'softer side' and show some love between the Davenport boys. I think they don't show enough of their relationship in the series, they are barely together! So I thought: I'll just do it myself! ;) :)  
Thanks for reading and reviewing! I really appreciate it that so many people like what I do :)  
R&R! :D **


	5. Outcomes

Chase continued to groan as if he was in pain.  
His heart rate started to rise: 60, 70, 85, 100, 110, 120 - until it suddenly dropped….  
The heart-monitor gave the heart-wrenching sound that nobody ever wants to hear.  
"…No…", Donald whispered, tears entering his eyes.  
Adam didn't make any sound. He took Chase's other hand as well and rubbed both of them affectionately.  
Douglas bit his bottom lip: "Come on, kid… Don't do this to us!"

Suddenly, Chase's heart-rate jumped back up to a normal 65 and Chase opened his eyes with a gasp.  
Douglas sat down on the bed again, fearing he might fall down... again!  
Adam literally jumped up: "Chasey! You're alive!"  
Chase looked around the room before his eyes landed back on his brother: "I guess I am."  
Adam wanted to grab his little brother and never let him go, but didn't dare after he almost died just five seconds ago.  
Chase noticed this and opened him arms with a smile: "It's fine, Adam. Bring it in!"  
Adam showed a huge smile and hugged Chase, being really gentle: "Are you okay?"  
Chase nodded as he let go and sat up a little straighter: "Yeah, I guess I am. A little tired, maybe."  
"I'm gonna go find Bree and Leo", Adam said before he left the room.

"I'm so happy you're okay!", mr. Davenport said before he pulled his son into a hug "We really thought you wouldn't make it for a moment!"  
"I know", Chase replied "I saw the words 'Bionics shutting down' flashing in my head, if that doesn't sound too weird. And all of a sudden, there was this message saying 'system reboot'. I don't really know what happened, but I'm really glad that I'm still alive."  
"So are we!", mr. Davenport said.

At that moment, Bree supersped inside and tackled Chase in a hug: "Don't you ever scare me like that again! You died for a second!"  
"I know", Chase said, trying to break free from his sisters hold "Now, would you let go before you hug me to death?"  
Bree let go with a chuckle and made some room for Leo to hug Chase.

While everyone was busy hugging and talking, nobody noticed that Douglas quietly left the room.  
Donald noticed after a couple of minutes and left the room as well, looking for his younger brother.  
After a short walk around the island, he found his brother on the most deserted part of the island: the 'beach'. Well, technically it was just a small sandy place with some rocks and a couple of palm trees.  
Douglas was sitting on a rock, looking at the ocean.  
Donald sat down next to him and didn't say a thing.

After a couple of minutes, Donald spoke up: "Why were you so quiet back there? Aren't you happy Chase is okay?"  
"Of course I'm glad he's okay!", Douglas snapped.  
"Then what's the problem?!"  
"I just can't look at him right now! Not without thinking about what I almost did…"  
Donald sighed: "It wasn't your fault, his body just put up more defence systems than you had anticipated."  
"I have done nothing but make things worse. Even if Spike is more contained by now, he won't forgive me for this morning. And definitely not for what almost just happened…"  
"You won't know until you talk to him."  
Douglas looked at his shoes: "He's been trying to talk to me all day, but I didn't realise it until now."

Donald patted Douglas' shoulder: "Why don't we just start with testing if your serum worked?"  
Douglas frowned: "I thought you made an antidote?"  
"I did, but it didn't neutralise the serum. It shut down some of the 'unnecessary defences' that caused his body to fall into that coma-like state.", Donald explained "But in theory, your serum should still work."  
Douglas smirked: "Then let's go test it out!"  
"That's the spirit!", Donald said as he stood up and pulled his brother to his feet.

"Now, I'll get everything ready in the trainings-area", Donald said as they walked back to the infirmary "You go get Chase."  
"Why don't I set up the equipment and you go get Chase?", Douglas asked with his most persuasive smile.  
One glare from Donald made him stop questioning: "Fine, I'll get Chase."  
"Good", Donald said "Now, hurry up!"  
Douglas nodded and walked over to the infirmary.

When he arrived, Chase was sitting on the bed with Leo next to him and Bree and Adam sitting in the other chairs.  
"Chase, do you have a moment?", Douglas asked.  
Leo looked at his siblings and motioned for Bree and Adam to follow him out of the room: "We'll give you two some alone time".  
When they were gone, Chase looked at Douglas: "I'm glad you're here."  
"Yeah", Douglas said "Donnie needs you in the training-area to run some tests. He thinks my serum still did it's work."  
Chase looked shocked for a moment, but eventually sighed: "Fine, just give me a second."  
He sat on the edge of the bed and slowly stood up, fighting off the dizziness and wave of nausea that came over him.  
When Chase started paling a little, Douglas grabbed the closest trash can and pushed it in Chase's hands while at the same time gently pushing Chase into a chair.  
Chase had only sat down for two seconds when he started vomiting.

Douglas pulled the other chair closer and sat down next to Chase while rubbing his back: "It's okay, just get it all out…"  
When Chase was done, he put the trash can down and accepted the tissue Douglas handed him to clean his face.  
"Feeling better?", Douglas asked.  
Chase nodded: "Yeah, thanks... We should go to mr. Davenport before he gets worried about us."  
"You just emptied your entire stomach into a trash can", Douglas replied with a deadpan look "He should be a little worried about us!"  
Chase grinned a little before standing up again, this time without feeling nauseous.  
Douglas walked close to Chase with his hand on Chase's shoulder, just in case something went wrong… again!

When they reached the training area, Douglas stopped: "You're sure you're okay?"  
"I'll be fine, really", Chase answered, secretly happy that his biological father was concerned about his well-being "The vomiting was probably just a late reaction of my body, trying to get everything out."  
"Okay then", Douglas nodded with a small grin "Ready for some testing?"  
Chase nodded confidently: "Bring it on!" 

**Author's note: Hi! So: Chase isn't dead after all :). I just couldn't do it…  
And to make up for the major cliffhanger yesterday: a gentle ending without a huge cliffhanger. ;)  
Thank you for all the support, you guys are amazing! :D  
R&R! **


	6. Test results

**Author's note: Words in** _ **italic**_ **are Chase's thought.**

After an hour of testing Chase's bionics, Chase sat down in the middle of the trainings area: "Are we done?"  
Donald smirked at the sight and nodded: "Yeah, we're done. I just want to do one final scan of your chip from inside your capsule."  
Chase nodded and accepted the hand mr. Davenport extended.  
As they walked to the mentor's quarters, Chase suddenly noticed Douglas was gone: "When did Douglas leave?"  
"About ten minutes after you had started training", mr. Davenport answered "He's probably in his room, beating himself up about what happened."  
"Why?"  
"You know how he can get… He just feels bad about everything that happened today."  
"How do you mean?", Chase asked carefully. He didn't know how much Douglas had told his father about the events of that day.  
"Well, he told me that you were talking about how he used to use growth hormones in his experiments and then he told you that you were upset because he didn't save any for you."  
Chase nodded: "Yeah, that was… painful."

As they walked through the hallway, they ran into Adam… literally.  
Adam ran around the corner and bumped into Chase and Donald, causing the three of them to land in a heap on the floor.  
"Oops… Sorry, guys!", Adam said, jumping up and pulling the other two to their feet.  
"What are you so excited about?", Chase asked.  
"I taught Bob to play football and he's kind of stuck in the ceiling", Adam explained.  
"How did that happen?!", Donald asked.  
"No idea!", Adam replied "Chase, can't you use your mind-thingy to get him down?"  
"Sure", Chase replied "Mr. Davenport, I'll be right back"  
Donald nodded and Chase and Adam ran off together.

When they arrived in the main hall, there was no Bob in the ceiling.  
Chase turned to Adam: "Why did you bring me here if Bob isn't in trouble?"  
"I wanted to tell you something, but mr. Davenport couldn't know", Adam explained.  
Chase, impressed that his brother came up with such a credible story, motioned his brother to continue.  
"Well, you know how that spider you and Douglas made this morning almost killed me with its poison? Well, I just saw Douglas and he apologized for almost causing my death.", Adam said with a smile.  
"He did?", Chase asked, feeling his heart break a little.  
Adam nodded, but stopped when he saw how his little brother's face changed for neutral to almost heart-broken.  
"You okay?", he asked.  
Chase nodded: "Yeah, sure… It's just that I've been trying to talk to Douglas all day and he's always been too busy."  
"You'll get your chance!", Adam said patting Chase's shoulder "You better go, mr. Davenport will be wondering where you are".  
Chase nodded and ran back to mister Davenport.  
"Everything alright?", Donald asked.  
"Yep, everything's fine", Chase answered "Let's go scan my chip!"

When they entered the mentor's quarters, Donald made Chase halt: "He really feels bad about it. You know that, right?"  
Chase shrugged: "I haven't got to really talk to him yet. I tried, but…"  
"You'll get your shot, he can't outrun you forever", mr. Davenport replied with a small smile "Anyway, back to business: when this last check-up is over, I want you to take it easy for the rest of the day."  
"Was there something wrong with the tests?", Chase asked, suddenly worried.  
"No, everything looked fine and I'm pretty sure this final scan won't show any problems either.", Donald assured him "But I just want you to let your body recuperate. Douglas told me you emptied your stomach in the trash can in the infirmary."  
"Okay, I'll take it easy", Chase nodded.  
"Good!", mr. Davenport said with a smile "Now get in your capsule!"

As expected, the test didn't show any sign of a problem.  
"Well, I'm going to finish my latest project", mr. Davenport said when Chase exited his capsule.  
"Can I come?", Chase immediately asked.  
"Chase, I told you to take it easy today! Relax for once!", mr. Davenport said, crossing his arms.  
"But I don't know what to do anyway and to me, helping you IS relaxing!", Chase defended himself.  
Mr. Davenport thought for a moment, but finally gave in: "Okay, but you're going to sit down while you help me and if you don't feel well, you tell me immediately! Deal?"  
Chase nodded and followed him to the lab.

When they entered the lab, Donald assigned Chase to the computer and made him program some software while Donald himself sat down on the other side of the table and continued tinkering on the machine itself.  
After half an hour, the door opened once again and Bree walked in.  
"So this is where you've been hiding!", she exclaimed "I've been looking for you guys everywhere!"  
"Why? Did you miss me?", Donald asked with a smirk.  
"No", Bree answered, not reacting to the disappointed look her father was giving her "But Douglas has been bothering us for more than an hour and we can't shake him off!"  
"What's he doing that's so annoying?", Chase asked.  
"He keeps following us around, talking all the time about… stuff", Bree answered, giving Chase a look that meant 'you know what I mean, but mr. Davenport can't know!'.  
"If he's really so annoying, send him down here", mr. Davenport replied "I could use some help with this thing."  
"Thank you!", Bree said, obviously relieved she could continue the rest of her day off without her crazy uncle following her around.

Five minutes later, Douglas entered the lab with: "Bree said you could use some help?"  
"Yeah, come here for a moment and have a look at this", Donald said "I tried screwing these two together, but it doesn't connect. Any ideas?"  
Douglas walked past Chase without acknowledging him and looked at the machine.  
He thought for a moment before grabbing a piece of paper and a pencil: "Well, if you take this one and then connect it to the other…"

Chase wasn't really paying attention to what they were saying, he was just looking at them and thought about what mr. Davenport had told him.  
 _Does Douglas really feel bad about what happened? He didn't show any regret…  
Plus, he did kind of almost kill Adam today. And he did apologize to him…  
And he's been hanging around Adam, Bree and Leo for the past hour… But he won't even look at me!  
Is it me? Have I done something wrong? _

__**Author's note: Hi! A rather sad chapter, but it will get better, I promise!  
Fluff is coming! ;)  
Thanks for reading and all the reviews! :D  
You guys are awesome! :) :D  
R&R! **_  
_


	7. Let's talk

Twenty minutes later, the machine was working and the Davenport boys shared a high-five.  
"I did it!", Douglas exclaimed.  
"You?", Donald asked "it's my invention!"  
"Fine", Douglas gave in "WE did it!"  
"Yeah, we sure did!", Donald said with a big smile.  
Then, his eyes fell on Chase. He was still programming the software, while he should have been done fifteen minutes ago. Normally, he could do this blindfolded (literally!).

Donald motioned for Douglas to follow him to the storage room where he kept the inventions that weren't quite ready yet.  
As soon as they entered, Donald closed the door behind him.  
"What's going on?", Douglas asked, clearly confused.  
"You've got to talk to Chase!", Donald said.  
"I don't know, Donnie…"  
"But I do! He told me he has been trying to talk to you all day! Why do you keep running away from him?"  
"I don't know… I guess I'm just scared that things won't go back to the way they were. You know: me and Chase working on a project together, for hours on end without anyone else interrupting us."  
"He forgave you for kidnapping him and almost killing him, I'm sure he'll be able to do the same thing for a rude comment", Donald commented.  
"I guess you're right", Douglas admitted "I'm gonna talk to him right now!"  
"Good!"

When they returned to the lab, Chase was nowhere to be found. The software was done and still open on the computer.  
"Where did he go?", Douglas asked, mostly to himself.  
"Cafeteria", Donald immediately answered.  
Douglas turned around and faced his brother with an incredulous look: "How do you know that?!"  
"I'm checking security camera's", Donald replied as he showed the tablet he was holding.  
Douglas nodded: "Okay, I'm gonna go talk to Chase."

Douglas entered the cafeteria and walked up to Chase's table.  
"Hey, Chase. Can we talk?", Douglas asked.  
Chase looked at Douglas for a moment before he stood up: "Can't, I've got to help Leo with training."  
And with that, Chase walked to the trainings-area, leaving a dumbfounded Douglas behind.  
With nothing better to do, he sat down and checked his e-mails on his phone.  
A couple minutes later, Leo walked in: "Hey Douglas. Did you fix Big D's invention?"  
"Yeah, it's done", Douglas answered before realising something "Wait a minute! I thought Chase was helping you train?"  
"No", Leo replied, looking confused "We went on a field trip, remember? That means no classes and no training."  
"So now Chase is avoiding talking to me?", Douglas asked "Why would anyone do that?!"  
"Well-"  
"Don't answer that question!"  
Leo held his hands up in surrender: "Alright, someone's touchy!"

At that moment, Bree and Adam walked in.  
"Do you guys have any idea where Chase is?", Douglas asked them.  
"We just saw him going to our room", Bree answeredl2 "He looked quite angry. Did you two have a fight?"  
"No! I tried talking to him, but he made up some excuse and left", Douglas answered, rubbing his hands over his face.  
"Man, this had been going on all day!", Adam said with a sigh.  
"And it ends now!", Douglas suddenly yelled after a short silence "No more running away!"  
With that being said, he jumped up and ran towards the mentor's quarters.

When Douglas reached their room, he stopped running and took a deep breath before he entered.  
Chase was sitting on the couch, staring at nothing in particular.  
"Hey", Douglas said as he walked over to Chase.  
Chase stood up from the couch and wanted to walk away, but Douglas grabbed his arm before he could leave.  
"This running away has got to stop", Douglas said with a stern look on his face "for both of us."  
Chase sighed and nodded while he sat back down.  
Douglas took a seat next to him: "You okay?"  
"I'm fine", Chase answered.  
An awkward silence followed, neither knowing what to do.

"I messed up, didn't I?", Douglas suddenly asked.  
"Do you really need my answer?", Chase answered, the sarcasm clear in his voice.  
Douglas sighed: "Look, I know I hurt you with that comment about those growth hormones and I shouldn't have said that. And I really want to fix it. That's why I came up with that serum in the first place."  
Chase's eyes grew big: "THAT's why you suddenly got that idea?!"  
"Yeah… But it didn't really work out, did it?"  
"Well, technically it did", Chase replied "I mean, Spike is better contained according to the test results. So your serum worked."  
Douglas looked at the floor: "…That's not what I meant."  
Chase looked at his biological father with a confused look.  
Douglas sighed and turned around to face his son: "I meant that it didn't fix anything between us."  
Chase shook his head, turning his gaze back to the floor: "Not really, no…"

 **Author's note: Hi! Sort of fluff, but I promise the next chapter will be filled with fluff! ;)  
The next chapter will probably be the final chapter. Unless you want me to do some sort of 'aftermath-chapter'. I'm open to suggestions! ;) :D  
Thanks for reading and reviewing! :D  
R&R! :)  
**


	8. Fixing it

"I messed up, didn't I?", Douglas suddenly asked.  
"Do you really need my answer?", Chase answered, the sarcasm clear in his voice.  
Douglas sighed: "Look, I know I hurt you with that comment about those growth hormones and I shouldn't have said that. And I really want to fix it. That's why I came up with that serum in the first place."  
Chase's eyes grew big: "THAT's why you suddenly got that idea?!"  
"Yeah… But it didn't really work out, did it?"  
"Well, technically it did", Chase replied "I mean, Spike is better contained according to the test results. So your serum worked."  
Douglas looked at the floor: "…That's not what I meant."  
Chase looked at his biological father with a confused look.  
Douglas sighed and turned around to face his son: "I meant that it didn't fix anything between us."  
Chase shook his head, turning his gaze back to the floor: "Not really, no…"

"Just tell me what I need to do and I'll do it", Douglas said, still looking Chase straight in the eye "I don't want things to be awkward between us anymore."  
Now Chase started to get angry: "I've been trying to talk to you all day and all you did was blow me off. And NOW you're willing to listen to me?"  
Douglas sighed in response: "I know, I shouldn't have done that. But in my defence: I didn't understand what you were trying to do until it was too late. So just say the word and I'll do anything to fix this! Except money, you know I'm kind of broke…"

Chase was quiet for a moment and looked at the floor, before he faced Douglas again: "… You know what I really wanted? A simple apology. That's all I really want."  
Douglas took a deep breath and used the most regretful and sincere look he could muster: "I'm sorry."  
Chase simply looked at Douglas for a moment, but finally was he was really sorry about what happened that day: "You're forgiven."  
Douglas looked confused: "That's it? An entire day of awkward and painful situations… and a simple 'I'm sorry' fixes everything?"  
Chase chuckled at the puzzled look on Douglas' face: "You've done a whole lot worse things! This is nothing compared to you wanting to turn us into bionic soldiers!"  
"I was going through a faze!", Douglas defended himself, but secretly relieved about how everything was working out.  
"Yeah, right!", Chase said with a smile.

Suddenly, Douglas grabbed Chase and pulled him into a one-armed hug: "You are awesome"  
"I know", Chase replied with a small chuckle as he leaned into the hug and put his head on Douglas' shoulder.  
Douglas smiled at this and put his own head on top of Chase's.

When nobody had seen or heard anything from Douglas or Chase more than two hours after both had left the lab, Donald started to grow slightly worried.  
When both didn't show up at dinner, he was really worried and decided to ask the kids.  
"Adam, have you seen Chase or Douglas?", he asked when he found the kids in the cafeteria.  
"Nope", Adam answered "Haven't seen them for hours."  
"Did you check our room?", Leo asked "The last thing I heard is that Douglas was angry that Chase was avoiding him."  
"No, I didn't", mr. Davenport confessed "But I'm gonna go there right now!"  
"We'll come with you!", Bree said, the rest of the team nodding in response.

Donald opened the door to the mentor's quarters and immediately smiled at the sight.  
Douglas and Chase were asleep on the couch with their heads on top of each other.  
"Aww, that's so cute!", Bree whispered with a smile.  
"Let them sleep", mr. Davenport whispered back "It's been a rough day for both of them."

When they closed the door behind them, Douglas opened his eyes and smirked: "I should become an actor!"  
Then his eyes fell on Chase: "I'm glad everything worked out in the end… I love you, son."  
With that being said, Douglas put his head back on top of Chase's and closed his eyes.  
When he was about to fall asleep again, he heard Chase whisper something he thought he would never hear: "I love you to… Dad".

 **Author's note: And that's the end of this story! I loved writing this :D  
You guys are the best! Thank you for all the support and the reviews! :)  
As always, I'm open to suggestions/requests/…  
Until another story!  
X  
Sweetheart91597**


End file.
